As the processing power available to devices and associated support services continues to increase, it has become practical to interact with users through speech. For example, various types of devices may generate speech or render other types of audio content for a user, and the user may provide commands and other input to the device by speaking.
In a device that produces sound and that also captures a user's voice for speech recognition, acoustic echo cancellation (AEC) techniques are used to remove device-generated sound from microphone input signals. The effectiveness of AEC in devices such as this is an important factor in the ability to recognize user speech in received microphone signals.